Se reconstruire après le crash
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Je devrais partir en Chine pour une affaire de famille/amis et cela tourne au drame. J'avais eu des problèmes dans le passé, mais pas de tel sorte. Je m'appelle Angie et je suis une fille de 23 ans. Après le crash de mon avion 815, tout est floue autour de moi..
1. Avant gout

**Titre : Se reconstruire après le crash**

 **Fandoms : Lost**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Description :** Je devrais partir en Chine pour une affaire de famille/amis et cela tourne au drame. J'avais eu des problèmes dans le passé, mais pas de tel sorte. Je m'appelle Angie et je suis une fille de 23 ans. Après le crash de mon avion 815, tout est floue autour de moi..

 **Résumé** : Sur l'île, tout le monde hurle et a peur. Quant à moi ? Je ne pleure pas, enfin je m'étonne moi-même, mais ayant eu déjà des accidents de voiture à cause d'un chauffard ivre, j'ai dépassée ce stade-là. Je n'ai plus peur et je fais partie de l'équipe de Jack, le docteur de l'île et de l'avion pour le ravitaillement et de récupérer des sources de nourriture sur l'île et de l'eau fraîche.

 **Information** : Je ne prends pas forcément notte de toutes les saisons,car je n'ai pas vu la saison finale. Merci, de ne pas me spoiler ! Je ne gagne en aucun cas de l'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction. J'écris cette fanfiction uniquement pour le plaisir et pour me changer les idées, car j'en ai besoin…


	2. PROLOGUE

**Review** : Lulue 0123 merci, pour ce premier commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup tu sais :) Je te préviendrais quand la suite sera mise en ligne. Bisous !

Après le crash sur l'île inconnu, tout le monde se sent isolé et incompréhensible de ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi ? Je m'appelle Angie et j'ai 23 ans. Jack, le docteur de l'avion vient me voir et me demande si ça va. Je suis encore sous le choc et j'ouvre ma bouche pour lui répondre :

- _ **Hum, aarf,**_ oui..Ca va. On s'était vu avant le crash ? Non ?

-Oui, j'étais derrière vous et un peu plus loin derrière votre siège.

-Je m'appelle Angie et normalement je devrais être en chine pour…

-Tu vois combien de doigt ? Me demande-t-il, en faisant le geste devant moi.

-Je vois trois...Répondis-je, en ayant de l'allure, hum bon sang, ce désastre !

-Bien, vous pouvez m'aider ? Seul, je n'y arriverais pas..

-Bien sûr, mais j'y connais rien en médecine ! Lâchais-je, en regardant cet homme au loin, qui m'observe froidement…

-Je m'appelle Jack, enchanté malgré les circonstances…

-Moi de même, Jack. Aidez-moi, à me lever, Jack.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois des gens en détresse. Je déteste ça. Nous sommes que le 1er jour et j'ai peur pour la suite.. Les oiseaux volent au-dessus de nos têtes et la brise du vent me caresse la nuque. Jack me donne des lingettes stériles et je m'approche des gens avec préhension. Je fais mine de sourire et je m'assois devant ce jeune musicien qui a l'air ailleurs. Il me regarde et il saigne un peu au niveau de son front. Il me donne son nom et je n'ai jamais entendu sa musique auparavant :

-Je suis Charlie pourquoi vous aidez ce mec ?

-Je déteste de rien faire quand je vois des personnes en détresse…

-Tu étais à côté de moi pendant le voyage ?

-Peu, la plupart du temps tu as été au WC...Dis-je, en mettant la compresse.

-A _ie_! Gémit-il, en grimaçant….Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

-Pas vraiment, Charlie. Je n'ai pas la mémoire des gens…

Après avoir discuté avec cet homme, la journée se passe lentement et la nuit tombe. J'ai froid et je m'éloigne des autres. Solitaire de basse, je ne fréquente plus personne depuis des années depuis qu'un de mes proches a été porté disparu, il y a longtemps. À quelques pas de là, un homme arrogant m'observe et mon estomac me fait des ravages à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ai rien manger depuis le départ de l'avion à l'aéroport. J'ai faim. Soudain, un homme assez costaud s'approche de moi et me tends son paquet de chips et j'avoue que j'ai hyper faim.

Il s'assit près de moi et il se présente. Ici, la nuit risque de faire très froid et je pense que tout le monde ici, ne vas pas y rester. Sur moi, mon mp3 fonctionne encore de justesse, car j'ai vécu en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes 18 ans et j'ai fuis mon ancienne vie de minable.

La voix de Hurley me fait réagir et Jack me donne également une barre de chocolat noisette. J'adore ça. Nous nous discutons un peu tous les trois et la nuit y passe peu. Jack m'a fait un feu et Hurley m'a donné une simple couverture qu'il a trouvé près du débris. Nous sommes quelques survivants. J'ai peur pour la suite et je n'aime pas du tout cet ambiance…

Encore cet homme froid et bourru qui ne me quitte pas du regard depuis cet après-midi. Ma montre ne fonctionne plus depuis le crash. Le temps s'est arrêté d'une façon brutal. Je m'écarte des gens comme d'habitude et j'ai peur d'être déçu à nouveau. Néanmoins, Jack, Charlie & Hurley sont des gens super, mais l'autre individu ne m'inspire pas confiance. Cet homme aux cheveux longs blonds avec sa barbe...Il ne me plaît pas. Je me mets en position foetus et je regarde le ciel. Les étoiles sont magnifiques à la pleine lune, le soir d'été.

Qui pourrait m'attendre à la maison ? Encore ? Personne ! Je vis par mes propres moyens depuis que je suis née. J'avais trouvé une bonne famille et à cause d'une histoire de vol ( **que je n'ai pas commis** ) mais leur fils, le mari m'a jeté comme une merde, dehors...Depuis, mes 18 ans je vis dans des foyers et au lycée, je fais semblant. J'ai eu mes diplômes, car je bossais hors de mes études et j'ai pu prendre cet avion avec l'argent que j'ai gagné, dignement. Barmaide à pleins temps, ça paie bien.

Je soupire..Les jours suivants risquent d'être compliqué avec une femme enceinte à son bord..Deux Asiatiques s'éloignent du groupe et le mari me semble autoritaire et je déteste ce genre de personne et sa femme m'a l'air d'être gentille. Ensuite, un homme se dirige vers moi et il cherche son fils, car il m'a dit que son chien a disparu pendant le crash et je lui dis :

-Désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Bon sang, je déteste mon fils, quand il fait ça.

-Vous savez un animal revient toujours vers vous, s'il est fidèle, il s'est perdu dans cette jungle, peut-être..C'est pas votre fils avec le vieil homme ? Au bord de la plage ? Lui, indiquais-je, le chemin avec l'aide de mon doigt.

-Merci, me dit-il, en me lançant un sourire. Walt, reviens ! dit-il, en courant vers son fils. dit-il, l'air essoufflé.

Tout à coup, une voix froide m'a tirée de mes rêveries et ce connard qui m'avait bousculé à l'embarquement de l'avion. Ce blondinet à la noix. Evidemment, il faut qu'il aille près de moi, celui-là. Je me lève et je recule, d'un pas :

-Votre gentillesse et a vomir, me dit-il, devant moi.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi con et bourru depuis qu'on a attérit ici.

Il rigole et mange sa pomme. J'avale, ma salive intérieurement et mon dos se colle contre l'arbre et d'un pas menaçant, il s'approche de moi. Je ferme les yeux et je me crispe devant lui. Je déteste ce genre de personnage et Charlie s'approche de nous pour le faire fuir.

3


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Après une nuit difficile sur l'île**_

 _ **#####**_

Charlie s'approche vers moi et je me permets de poser ma tête sur mon épaule gauche. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit ça. Une amitié qui vient de naître ? Dans des circonstance improbable ? Bref, je peux enfin me reposer et demain matin,je vais chercher le chien de cette personne qui est inquiet pour son fils.

Après une nuit difficile, je pars à la recherche du fameu chien de l'inconnu. Je pars dans la jungle et je garde les traces de pas. Ce que mon oncle m'avait appris lors d'une - chasse ou d'un animal sauvage : il faut toujours regarder les sols et les environs. Sauf qu'il a plut énormément, cette nuit et je tremble beaucoup. Le jeune garçon me regarde et s'approche de moi :

-Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? Me demande, Wali, d'un air timide.

-Non, je t'aide à trouver ton chien. Ton père m'a dit qu'il s'est sauvé après le crash...Je te promets de le retrouver...Dis-je, d'une voix sincère.

-Merci, dam's….Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez…

-Appelez-moi, Angie. Va retrouver ton père,

-Mon chien s'appelle Vincent* me dit Walt, le fils de Michael.

Il rejoint son père et je m'enfonce dans la jungle. C'est le seul chien d'avoir survécu au crash du vol 815. C'est incroyable ! J'avais cru voir un labrador après mon réveille près des buissons et Jack aussi. C'est un signe, j'en suis certaine. Y'a encore cet emmerdeur qui m'observe en mangeant sa pomme et il crache sur le sable frais. Je roule des yeux et Jack arrive vers moi au milieu de la jungle. A quelques pas de son réveil :

 **######**

-Tout va bien? Angie ? Me demande-t-il, en me donnant de l'eau.

-Oui, ça va. Merci et vous ? Dis-je, l'air timide devant cet homme.

-Tu recherches quelque chose en particulier ? Me questionne-t-il.

-Bah, j'ai cru voir un Labrador appartement au jeune Walt et….

-Un chien fidèle revient toujours vers son maître. Il a été effrayé…

-Oui, je le pense aussi. De plus, je l'avais vu à mon réveil.

-Oui, moi aussi. C'est déjà incroyable qu'il est survécu..Tu me tutoies ? Ok ?

-Euh, oui..Ok..Dis-je, en toussotant. Ce type ne m'aime pas on dirait..

Je montre le sale-type à Jack et il rigole avec légèreté et je me froisse devant son rire bienveillant et je pose mes deux bras vers ma poitrine. Une femme brune qui s'appelle Kate, nous observe et elle se soigne toute seule et évite le flic qui la fait menotter. La nuit a été rude pour tout le monde et il y a eu un éclat entre deux passager sur la plage. C'est encore ce con qui a insulté Michael et son fils Walt :

-Ne m'insultez plus jamais de mon fils, espèce de connard ! dit-il, en le poussant devant tout le monde, espèce de con..

- **CA SUFFIT** ! intervient Jack et en poussant l'autre homme, qui es-tu ?

-Je donne juste mon nom à la poupée, Sawyer...Enchantée…

-Vous êtes qu'un con, Sawyer...dis-je, avec dégoût…

Il me sourit et s'approche de moi ivre et me dit :

-Un jour ou l'autre, tu auras besoin de moi…

-Ca, j'en doute...Sawyer..Cessez de mettre le trouble sur l'île !

-Tu es flic ? C'est ça ? Bizarrement, je te voyais barmaide…

 **######**

Sur les nerfs, je le gifle devant tout le monde et Hurley me tient afin que je n'en fasse pas trop avec l'aide de Jack. Je ne me débats plus, mais que je hais ce genre de mecs. Que des cons sur l'île. Je me mords les lèvres et tout le monde m'observe avec un regard d'interrogateur. Ayant eu des crises de panique dans le passé, je m'éloigne de la foule. Et, Sawyer me sourit au loin, l'air satisfait sur sa gueule d'ange. Parfait..Je déteste, ce con ! Ensuite, cette femme brune vient vers moi et me donne une arme :

-Tiens..

-J'en ai pas besoin...Je hais la violence..

-Avec ce genre de mecs, je t'assure, que tu seras en sécurité.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui, demandais-je, l'air méfiance.

-Kate..Et, toi ? Me demande-t-elle, en souriant.

-Angie..Définitif de Angélique...lui, dis-je, en souriant.

-Bien, j'ai vu, un coin ou on pouvait se laver..Tranquille..

-Vraiment ? Je sue, comme un homme et j'ai horreur de ça !

-Suis-moi..Me dit-elle, en me prenant la main...

Sawyer secoue sa tête et ne quitte pas son coin. Il veut faire partir des chercheurs d'approvisionnement et Jack vient de lui donner son accord. Et, ça ne va pas être facile. Nous avons tous un passé..Voyous. Flics, baron de la drogue et j'en passe..Là, le but est de survivre….


End file.
